Where's mommy? I can't find mommy where is she?
by Jessica Winchester
Summary: Mi pequeña continuacion de lo que sucede luego de que Loz se lleva a Marlene fuera de la iglesia. OneShot.


No poseo los personajes de Final Fantasy, eso es propiedad de Square Enix, pero la historia del fic si es mia. (n.n)

* * *

Viendo como la mujer a la que consideraba su madre era lanzada al pequeño jardín de flores que tenia la iglesia abandonada del Sector 5, y de cómo el joven con cabello corto y plateado se acercaba a ella, se agacho y la tomo del cuello de su blusa negra sin mangas que llevaba y la alzo a la altura de su cara, preparo el arma que tenia en su brazo izquierdo para acabar con la chica, y fue ahí cuando Marlene reacciono para tratar de salvarla, Barret (su padre adoptivo) siempre le había dicho que fuera una niña valiente, como su padre…

Tal vez ya era el momento (o eso esperaba), corrió hasta la caja de materias que Cloud había dejado en el suelo, tomo una de color azul y se la lanzo a la cara del sujeto, este soltó a Tifa, mientras que ella se retorcía de dolor, miro a Marlene y luego a la caja de materias, en su cara se formaba una sonrisa malévola.

"Cloud!"Exclamo la niña, mientras trataba de retroceder más.

"Solo corre!" Le grito Tifa.

Tifa sabía mejor que nadie que Cloud no vendría, el rubio había adoptado esa idea que tenia en la cabeza de que no era apto para salvar a nadie…

El chico de cabello plateado atrapo a Marlene, mientras que esta pataleaba y gritaba para que la soltara, este la puso sobre su hombro izquierdo, y tomo la caja de materias con la derecha.

Marlene miraba como Tifa yacía en el suelo, recostada, esta al parece se había desmayado y Marlene daba gracias de que no había sido algo peor.

El de cabello plateado giro su cabeza para ver a la chica que había dejado en el suelo. "Tu madre estará bien" Le dirigía la palabra por primera vez.

Aunque por ese comentario, Marlene trato de ignorar las ganas de echarse a llorar.

"Ella no es mi mama…" Me contesto la niña que llevaba sobre mi hombro izquierdo.

Ante lo mencionado, me había invadido una curiosidad enorme, que le había pasado a su madre? Un trágico destino como le ha pasado a la mía?  
La lleve fiera de la iglesia, no había mucha gente en las calles, y la poca que había no se molestaba en voltear a vernos.

Deje la caja de materias sobre la motocicleta en la que había llegado, y ahora… Como llevaría a la niña conmigo?

Esta seguía pataleando y gritando al punto en que mi paciencia empezaba a agotarse, la senté en el asiento y trate de inclinarme al punto en que me viera a la cara. "Silencio!" Le exclame.

Puede que fuera el mayor entre Yazoo y Kadaj, pero nunca e sido muy bueno con los niños pequeños…

Puse mis manos sobre sus pequeños hombros por si planeaba escapar. "…Te prometo que nada te pasara" No sabia si se lo prometía enserio o no, pero al parecer por mi seriedad, se calmo un poco.

Trate de sonreírle, pero creo que logro asustarse, ya que se estremeció bajo mis manos. "Como te llamas?" Le pregunte, tratando de sonar amable.

"M-Marlene… Wallace…"Murmuro en vos baja. "…Y tu?" Se animo a preguntarme.

Me preguntaba si su miedo a mi había desaparecido o solo buscaba distraerse. "Me llamo Loz…"

Ladeo su cabeza y frunció el ceño, algo la había molestado?

"Que…?"

"Solo 'Loz'?" Pregunto, al parecer sin creerme.

"No creo que necesites saber mas de mi" Le sonreí un poco.

"No tienes papas?"

La poca sonrisa que tenía había desaparecido. "No tengo por que hablar de esto contigo, niñita"

"Pero es cierto?"

"Marlene, cállate" Esta niña si sabia como desesperar, o al menos a mi.

Esta se rio un poco y negó con la cabeza, ya había olvidado que su amiga estaba dentro de la iglesia inconsciente?

"Por que eres tan malo?" Su expresión se volvió triste.

"Desde mi punto de vista, no soy malo, lo hago para ayudar a Madre…"

Alzo la ceja y se cruzo de brazos, al verla con esa expresión me dieron ganas de pasar una mano mía por su cabeza despeinando sus cabellos, como lo hacia con Yazoo o Kadaj. "Entonces tu mama es mama?" Murmuro.

"Hey! Madre es la mejor, no te atrevas a insultarla, niñita" Le advertí, no podía evitarlo pero cada vez que alguien hablaba así de Madre, lograba hacerme enojar (bastante). "Cuando te lleve con mis hermanos, sabrás lo buena que es Madre…" Le sonreí un poco tratando de calmarme y pase una mano en su cabeza, ya que mi agarre sobre sus hombros había disminuido un poco, Marlene aprovecho para empujarme y tratar de escapar, esta corrió hacia dentro de la iglesia. "Marlene!" Exclame, con mi paciencia ya agotada.

Prepare mi arma que tenia en el brazo izquierdo y dispare en el suelo cerca de ella (para que viera que hablaba en serio) no pudo remediarlo, pero al disparar, del miedo se quedo tiesa como una estatua.

La tome de la muñeca y la jale en dirección a la salida, aunque la niñita se oponía y trataba de correr en dirección a la chica de cabello negro que al parecer seguía inconsciente. "Tifa!" Gritaba una y otra vez, con un poco de lágrimas en los ojos.

Como la primera vez, volvimos a salir de la iglesia, la senté en la motocicleta al mismo tiempo que yo, puse mis manos en los manubrios, (con la misma intención de no dejarla escapar de nuevo) y acelere, en dirección opuesta a la iglesia y de la chica, que al parecer se llamaba: Tifa.

Seria la última vez que una o un menor se burlaba así de mí.

Mire a Marlene de reojo y en mi cara se formo una sonrisa satisfecha a notar que estaba llorando. "No llores Marlene…" Trate de no reír.

Esta me miro y se limpio las pocas lágrimas que tenia, frunció el ceño. "Cállate Loz, no estoy llorando…" Mintió.

Sonreí un poco mas, esta era la primera vez en la que me divertía tanto, hasta llegue a esperar que Madre no fuera muy dura con ella.

En todo el viaje no deje de preguntarme si Marlene tenia razón, y que todo esto estuviera mal… Yazoo y Kadaj no lo pensaban así.

Marlene no me dirigió la palabra después de esto, al fin… paz y tranquilidad…

* * *

Esta idea del fic ya la tenia mucho tiempo en la cabeza. _  
No queria hacer que Loz se viera como una especia de pedofilo. xD  
Quiero decir que no por que escriba otras historias no quiere decir que no le continuare con las que me faltan. u_u  
Esas **aun** estoy escribiendo en ellas. :3  
Reviews? ^^


End file.
